The present invention relates to a multiitem indicating device for indicating a plurality of items to be detected and their units and also indicating the detected value corresponding to the desired item electrically in figures.
The present invention aims to make the observation easy and make the device compact.
A conventional device of this type such as shown in FIG. 1 has a construction such that titles of each item such as "Room Temperature" are arranged in line in one side of a panel 1, corresponding units are arranged in line in the other side thereof and a figure indicator 2 is disposed in the central portion thereof. By selectively indicating the desired item, the title, the figures and the unit corresponding to the item are indicated on the panel 1.
However, in such a device, it is difficult to observe the indicated data immediately since the desired title, the figure and the unit are not positioned on the same straight line. Also, when the number of items is increased, it is necessary to make the area of the panel large so that a large space for installing the device becomes necessary. Further, since the indication switching means of titles and units are increased and the wiring to the indicating means becomes complicated, the reliability of the device becomes lower.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved multiitem indicating device for indicating a title of a desired item, its unit and a detected electrical value corresponding to the desired item, the device having a compact construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multiitem indicating device by which a desired title, its unit and the detected value can be observed easily and precisely.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a practical multiitem indicating device which can be installed in a limited space such as the interior of an automobile.